Idiota
by bunnyBUC
Summary: Inspirado en el capitulo 84 del manga, donde los roles se invierten. Insinuación Taka/Kota Espero que les guste :)


Los derechos no me pertenecen, ya saben, lo normal por desgracia.

Inspirado en el capítulo 84 y tome un poco de otros capítulos del manga. Hice a Ryuchi pelirrojo porque en el manga así lo pintan y Taka esta en ese club porque pienso que le iría bastante bien y estaría muy motivado como se mostró en el manga cuando practica con los hermanos Chuukichi.

* * *

Era un día como cualquier otro en la guardería. Usaida en una esquina con el pequeño Saikawa sobre él, ambos durmiendo o eso asumían todos, a veces era difícil saberlo ya que la mayor parte del tiempo el bebé tiene los ojos cerrados. Nezu y Yagi estaban leyendo un libro ilustrado, aunque el moreno debía arrastrar al rubio en varias ocasiones para que no se acercara al bebé. Maria y Yuki estaban dibujando sobre la mesa, la morena intentaba crear perfectas figuras simétricas mientras que su amiga dibujaba a un pequeño niño de grandes ojos y cabello rojo. Enfrente de las artistas se encontraban Hayato y Ryuchi practicando con el bate bajo la supervisión de Kotaro.

La puerta se abrió mostrando al hermano mayor de Hayato, los niños se acercan a saludarlo.

\- Taka ¿Qué tal te fue en tu practica de fútbol? –pregunta con una sonrisa Kotaro al verlo entrar.

\- Excelente ¡anoté casi todos los goles! Chukichi senpai estaba tan orgulloso de mí que…- la sonrisa cambia por una cara de molestia - Usaida idiota, de nuevo ese vago está durmiendo.

\- Usa idiota – repite el menor de los Kamitani.

\- ¡Eso es Hayato!

\- Taka no deberías decir esas palabras enfrente de los niños- le reprocha Kashima.

\- Pero s-solo estoy diciendo la verdad, Usaida se la pasa durmiendo y…

\- Idota- dice de forma tímida el pequeño Ryuchi. El pequeño los mira con sus inocentes ojos, el más afectado parece ser su hermano mayor que esta petrificado.

\- Aaah Kotaro lo siento tanto – se disculpa con la cara roja- D-de seguro se le olvidara, ya sabes como son los niños…

\- Idota- repite el menor y esta vez recibe una afirmación de Hayato, lo que motiva al joven a repetir la palabra con más confianza. Esto solo logra empeorar el estado del mayor, el cual empieza a susurrar sobre la pureza de su hermano en peligro.

\- T-tú no lo apoyes. En verdad lo siento tanto Kotaro, yo no quise que esto pasara – comenta muy nervioso.

\- Taka-ni idiota- dice apuntándolo siendo copiado por el otro niño.

\- ¡Y-yo no soy un Eshtúbido! – grita en un mar de lágrimas, asustando a las niñas haciendo que comenzaran a llorar.

Una cálida mano se posa sobre la cabeza de Taka y frota sus cabellos suavemente, esto logra que Taka se quite las manos del rostro mientras se soba la nariz.

\- Kotaruuu, enb verd lo shientuu…- es casi imposible entenderlo.

\- No llores Taka, no estoy molesto contigo. Sé que no lo hiciste a propósito, pero por favor ten más cuidado la próxima vez - responde de forma tranquila y con una suave sonrisa- Tampoco pienso que seas idiota y estoy seguro que ellos tampoco, no lo dijeron con malas intenciones, ves.

Los niños lo miraban con lágrimas en sus ojos repitiendo que no era idiota, Ryuchi le pedía disculpas.

\- Lo sento ni-cha- Incluso Hayato se avergonzó por su actitud.

\- Aah está bien- dice avergonzado tomando a su hermano y a su amigo quienes se acurrucaron en su pecho escondiendo la cara- yo también lo siento, los asuste y encima dije malas palabras enfrente de ustedes – esto logro calmar a todos y devolverle sus sonrisas.

La risa de Kashima termino por convencer a los niños de que ya no pasaba nada malo y volvieran tranquilos a sus actividades.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – pregunta con las mejillas rojas y el ceño fruncido.

\- Nada, solo pensaba en lo genial que eres Taka- la cara del nombrado se volvió tan roja como el cabello de Inui, otro niño que solía frecuentar la guardería.

\- Pulpo- dice Hayato logrando avergonzar más a su hermano.

\- Aah Kotaro, eres demasiado bueno – dice con una sonrisa Usaida quien estaba despierto desde hace un rato pero prefirió no interferir.

\- A-bu- apoya el pequeño Saikawa.

\- Tienes razón, su pureza terminara matándolo.

Aunque Kotaro no lo entendió, Taka se avergonzó aún más de ser posible.

\- ¡C-cállate que todo esto es tu culpa!

\- Lo siento- claramente se veía que no lo sentía para nada.

\- ¡Lamento la tardanza! – grita Kirin entrando por la puerta junto con los gemelos – nuestras actividades en el club nos retuvieron y..¿Acaso estas enfermo Taka? Tu cara esta muy roja – mientras el moreno intentaba explicarle que estaba bien le gritarle a Usaida quien empezó a reírse.

El día siguió transcurriendo normal, como cualquier otro en la guardería de la prestigiosa academia Morinomiya.

* * *

¡Feliz cumpleaños niño malcriado, digo Taka bebito hermoso! No se confundan, Taka es uno de mis favoritos. Aunque esto lo estoy subiendo un día después, lo siento te falle bebe.

En verdad estoy enamoradísima de esta obra maestra de diabetes, todo es tan lindo. Cuando me salto en facebook la notificación de su cumpleaños me motive por hacer esto, la verdad es que tenía algo muy distinto en mente pero no me alcanzó el tiempo.

La universidad me consume pero juro que les traeré más de estos hermosos niños. Estoy pensando en subir mas fanfics y poder aportar más a la comunidad en español, sobre todo a Taka y Kota, Nezu y Yagi o Inui que realmente aún no eh visto nada sobre ellos. De quien mas tengo ideas para fanfics es de Inui y su obsesión con los trapitos huehuehuehue

En verdad muchas gracias por leer y/o apoyar esta historia, espero que te haya gustado y lamento si encontraste algún error o quedó algo occ.

Nos vemos en la próxima :)


End file.
